


bury all your secrets in my skin

by nazuniichans



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Break, Overstimulation, kidnapping scene, the tag is right there in big bold letters, use of cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazuniichans/pseuds/nazuniichans
Summary: fic commission for an anonymous friend! thank you for the support!
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	bury all your secrets in my skin

A rag being forced over the lower half of his face and hopelessly blacking out was not how he intended for his evening to go. Though he remembered a strong pair of arms holding him, nothing else gave him a clue to who was kidnapping him. “ _Why me?!_ _I don't even stand out enough to be kidnapped by a stranger!”_ was the last thing that he had thought before his world spun. 

When the blonde woke up, however, he was greeted with the continued sight of nothingness and stiff arms tied together to..a chair? He couldn’t move. It was hard and far from comfortable but felt familiar. 

Upon rolling his head up and shifting into a more upright position, he wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable but the dreadful pit in his stomach stayed. Having two of his senses taken from him was  _ terrifying _ , especially one as important as sight. He could live had it been just his hands, but no, Makoto was blind and his head whipped around at the sound of a door quietly opening and clicking closed behind him.

Without thinking, Makoto held his breath and listened. For all that was all he could do in these trying times. Just listen.

The steps were steady and made their way to him with little to no haste; though Makoto could feel a pair of eyes on him as if they were staring through his soul. A bag was placed on the floor. He shifted awkwardly, disliking the atmosphere in the room. If he just pinched himself hard enough, he would wake up any second right? He wouldn’t be tied to a chair, in God knows where, with a stranger staring him down, right? 

So Makoto pinched his other tied hand within reach, as hard as he could without bruising and bleeding, and squeezed his eyes closed underneath the black cloth covering his eyes. 

Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, dreaming...  _ steps- _

Suddenly, a cold hand caressed his jaw and Makoto gasped loudly, eyes snapping open. That was all the movement he could manage though, for fear made a man stiff as a rock. 

A thumb brushed upwards to run against his parted bottom lip, pressing into the soft flesh gently before a sigh was exhaled from the person in front of him. It almost sounded… content? It was definitely a sigh of contentment and that same hand traveled upward to now stroke his cheek into his blonde locks of hair.

“U-Um..” Makoto tried, unsettled with the way the hands touched him so  _ familiarly- _ “I don’t know why I’m here, but I can promise you I don’t have anything you would want. There’s 2500 yen in my wallet if you want to take that, but otherwise-” 

“Yuuuuuukun~ I don’t want your money.” 

  
  


Makoto shivered. Izumi?! But why?! Well, he had an idea why, but he really didn’t want to assume such a thing!. Maybe it was a joke. Yeah, a joke. Izumi was a funny guy after all. Once this was said and done, Izumi would let him go and let him off the hook. Absolutely.

“I-Izumi-san?! You’re the one who captured me?!”

Izumi rolled his eyes at the question and sighed, continuing to pet his blonde head.

“Don’t be dense. You hear my voice, don’t you?” Another small ruffle to his hair and Izumi’s touch was suddenly gone. 

“Wait! Why are you doing this, Izumi-san?” Makoto’s brain was running a million miles per second, thinking of what he was doing right before the kidnapping and if any clues were there. God how could he be such an idiot; Subaru, Hokuto, and Mao were waiting-

Makoto paused, breath stilling yet again.  _ Trickstar was waiting on him. _   
  
“I need to let the others know I'm okay, Izumi-san. So please..let me go.” There was a shuffling and some ruffling of fabric in the room where he presumed Izumi went. Makoto didn’t understand and Izumi wasn’t answering. The room was silent except for the panting now escaping his parted lips, flexing the fingers still in his restraint and wiggling slightly. An unseen silver eyebrow was raised at the scene. 

“Izumi-san, I really need t-” Something warm and flesh-like was suddenly resting against his cheek, stilling every thought that was racing through his mind. Makoto wanted to ignore how the shape was most definitely phallic-shaped. He wanted to doubt Izumi was really pressing his dick against his face but the second it throbbed against his cheek, he was jerking his head back a bit and scrunching up his forehead. “Wh.. what are you doing?” He blurted out, staring straight ahead as if he could really give his cock a confused stare. 

“I’ll let you go, Yuukun..but not without getting what I want.” Izumi’s hand was back into his hair again and guiding his face forward, pressing that warm dick against him and slowly grinding it against the dip of his cheek. “You’ll listen to Onii-chan, won’t you?”

Makoto didn’t know what to do. In the slightest. He wasn’t exactly in the position to deny Izumi, but he also  _ didn’t  _ want this to be how his time he could have been practicing or preparing for the show was spent. And not to mention, those unsettling feelings about Izumi that he had pushed away were coming back full force like a tidal wave. 

His mouth opened and closed, unable to produce anything except for broken stutters. Though a hand was back on his chin and guiding his mouth to stay open this time. Makoto followed, opening his mouth obediently. Maybe the faster he got this done and over with, the faster he would be let go. Albeit unknown to Makoto’s knowledge, the opposite would be happening. 

Before Makoto’s mind could take him any further than that passing thought, the warmth left his cheek only to rub shamelessly against his spread lips. His mouth didn’t part further apart but did allow Izumi to glide the tip of his cock against those rosy lips of his. 

Salt. It was salty. The taste of precum easily leaked past his lips and Makoto half wondered just how worked up Izumi had to be to already be this hard and leaking. Dicks surely didn’t get that hard so fast. He would know; he had one after all. He had already earned a breathy groan from the silver-headed boy whose hand a bit impatiently prompted Makoto’s mouth further with a shift of his hand. With Makoto still unmoving and still in a solemn state of shock, Izumi’s grip on the blonde locks tightened and instead forced his cock between his already parted lips.

A startled noise left Makoto’s mouth, tearing up underneath the blindfold and opening his mouth up to be able to take the cock into his mouth easier. He  _ hadn’t _ done this before, so Makoto was inexperienced and simply holding his mouth open as Izumi pressed himself further into that welcoming mouth of his until silver public hair was touching Makoto’s nose. He couldn’t breathe and gagged a little around the length down his throat, squeezing Izumi tight and earning another groan. Tears actively flowed down his cheek and seeped into the black fabric before ripping his head back, sputtering out several coughs. Spit strands broke and dripped down his chin, mouth curved into a frown. 

“Izumi-san, I can’t-” Makoto tried, but Izumi was just ripping his hair back up and prying his mouth open again, just to shove himself down into that warm heat. The blonde was a bit more prepared this time, relaxing his throat and granted Izumi easier access to fuck his throat. Makoto definitely would not get used to it so fast, but all he could do was take it. He squirmed a little in the chair and tried to move his arms without success. 

“Don’t make me do all the work, Yuukun~ Tighten your lips,” Izumi commanded. Makoto thought about it for a second before doing as he was told, lips snug around the girth of his cock while the other rocked into his mouth with shallow ruts. Despite that, spit still dribbled obscenely down his chin and onto his navy sweater. It felt disgusting and cold but his dick felt so  _ warm  _ in his mouth. An eerie smile found its way onto Izumi’s lips at the sight of Makoto obediently following along with Izumi’s instructions, humming low in his throat watching the cock disappear between Makoto’s lips in a repeated motion. He tried to move his head with the movements in the very least so the tip of his cock wasn’t uncomfortably hitting the back of his throat, swallowing around him. Unsure if it was just the lack of senses he had available to him, but the overwhelming taste of cock was evident and almost unbearable. Makoto couldn’t pull away even if he tried though and following his orders only gave Izumi drive to buck into his mouth deeper.

“You look so pretty for Onii-chan right now, you know? You’re taking it so well~” Izumi sang praises towards the slobbering boy, lewd, wet noises escaping his throat the faster he went. A pair of hands slipped around Makoto’s head towards the blindfold and slowly began to untie it, allowing the fabric to fall carelessly to the floor. He really wanted to see all of Makoto; his reactions, his expressions. Everything he could take from him he wanted. A sharp inhale came from Izumi, mouth gaping as another moan left him when those green, teary eyes stared up at him. 

Makoto was almost thankful for the fact he could see again but Izumi roughly shoving himself all the way down his throat caused him to gag again, eyes pooling up and groaning around the cock in his mouth. “There we go. You’re enjoying letting me use you like this, aren’t you, Yuukun?”

Izumi held the position for a few seconds longer before Makoto’s mouth suddenly was no longer occupied, coughing loudly as the spit messily hit over his chin. The cock stayed in front of his face, however, now being stroked by Izumi’s strong hand.

“Izumi-san..” Makoto’s voice was  _ raw _ and he had to hold himself back from cumming right then and there. Izumi made his voice like that. Only Izumi. 

“Can.. can you let me go now?..” The blonde absently licked over his lips in an attempt to collect the cold spit, staring up at Izumi with pleading eyes. Makoto really wasn’t helping his case by looking this cute. His cute, cute Yuu-kun.. He would never get tired of marveling over his beauty or being able to touch him so boldly like this. 

“Ha? Why would Onii-chan has you all to himself right now?” Izumi sighed lovingly and scooted a little closer, still pumping his cock. His breathing was notably heavier and he was throbbing inside of his palm, shining wet from Makoto’s sloppy blowjob. The look of desperation alone Makoto was sporting was enough to send Izumi over the edge, spurting several drops of cum heavily onto the blonde’s face and in his hair. Makoto closed his eyes at the impact, lips curled into a disgusted frown as the sticky substance stuck to his eyelashes and dripped down. Izumi stroked himself to the last drop and hummed in delight.  _ His  _ cum on Makoto’s face. It was a good look on him; he wanted to ingrain the sight in his mind forever-

Ah. His eyes went wide as he paced back over to his forgotten pile of clothes and slipped his cellphone out of his pocket. His humming continued as he swiped to the camera app and held it up to Makoto’s face, a bright smile on his lips.

“Yuu-kun.. Smile for Oniichan, won’t you?” Izumi reached a hand under his chin and made the boy look up right into the lens while snapping a few photos. 

This.. was  _ humiliating.  _ Makoto was mortified

He had already been paranoid about missing practice and didn’t even know what to think if Trickstar had found out  _ this _ is what he had gotten himself dragged into when the live was so close, or even worse… if they found him… but now, pictures? The one thing Makoto disliked more than anything?

Makoto shook his head out of Izumi’s grip, expression a bit irritated as his head tucked down in an attempt to hide his face. Though, it only made a few drops of cum drip sadly onto the ground below. Izumi tsked lightly and carelessly tossed his phone onto the clothes for later use. 

With a frustrated sigh, Izumi stalked around the chair the boy was sitting in, fierce blue eyes staring him down the whole time. Was he really deciding to be disobedient now?

“Yuu-kun, you spilled some onto the floor,” Izumi pointed out, hands reaching down and disconnecting the rope tying Makoto’s hands from the rope on the chair. With a forceful shove, Makoto tumbled clumsily down on the floor, cheek pressed against the practice room floor. 

“Ghh..” Makoto groaned out, attempting to shift up. He was dizzy and everything was blurry without his glasses, squinting around the room to take in that this was indeed a practice room. He was somewhere in Yumenosaki. Which meant…! 

A hand was suddenly holding his hair and snapped him back to reality. His eyes traveled a little, right to where the drops of cum were. Makoto inwardly was thankful he didn’t get rubbed into it, but-

“Lick it up, Yuu-kun. You shouldn’t waste the things Onii-chan gifts you, hmm?” 

“I-Izumi-san?! No way! The floor is dirty and-” Without another word, Izumi shoved Makoto’s face down against the floor, smearing his lips across the tiles. Izumi scoffed. The taste of it was already there due to it being on his lips, he really didn’t want to lick it..! He wanted to get back to Trickstar! He was tired of being humiliated! 

Makoto turned his head so his cheek was flat against the floor in an act of defiance. Adrenaline was coursing through his body and making him hasty to react. 

With a harsh kick back, the blonde managed to land a hit right on Izumi’s shin and scrambled away towards the door with frantic movements. Izumi was hot on his trails though, gritting his teeth and yanking Makoto back by the restraints around his hand. The silver-headed boy tossed him down chest-first onto the floor and roughly began yanking down his pants to his thighs.

“Izumi-san! Let me go! Izumi-san!” Makoto’s legs continued to kick, chest heaving with panicked breaths. Izumi had pinned down his legs with each knee and essentially trapped the blonde below him, bare ass on display. Izumi was strong after all; Makoto would not be getting away so easily. 

“Are you being a naughty boy, Yuukun? Are you really going to disobey Onii-chan now? Naughty boys deserve to be punished.” His tone was cold when he spoke to Makoto, a slap suddenly being placed on his ass bringing forth a jerk out of the squirming boy beneath him. Conveniently enough, they had gotten close enough to the bag that Izumi had set down before, and he reached away into its contents to pull out a bottle of lube. Izumi had wanted this to be a passionate time shared together but Makoto always wanted to run away. He always ran away. Izumi was making sure he wouldn’t be running away anymore. Makoto was  _ his. _

Liberally coating his fingers in lube, Izumi reached down and slid his fingers between the crack of his ass. The only sound that could come from Makoto was a squeak, wriggling his ass away from those cold fingers. There was only so little where he could go, however. A single digit easily prodded in past the tight rim of his ass, pushing into that warm space and eagerly fingering him open. Izumi moaned at the feeling; cock perking in interest between his legs. He could only imagine how Makoto felt  _ inside  _ and around his length. 

The intrusion was odd but not as weird as Makoto was expecting. It still didn’t feel good and he squeezed down around his fingers out of instinct, emerald eyes pooling up and shining with tears. 

“I-Izumi-san, it feels weird, I really don’t want-”

“Be quiet,” Izumi gave his ass another harsh smack with his free hand, another digit sliding in with the other and scissoring him with earnest; spreading out that tight virgin hole with his fingers. Izumi really would be the first inside of him, the first to fill him up with his seed, the first to get him  _ so _ vulnerable and the first and only to completely make Makoto his. No one else would be able to claim that; only him. 

His fingers were relentless as they spread Makoto out around them, eyes glued to the way the blonde was practically sucking him in. Another finger was added soon after he felt prepped enough around the other two, leaning down to press his aching cock against his back.

“Do you understand now? How much Onii-chan loves you?” Izumi’s fingers curled and a moan finally left Makoto’s mouth which he attempted to clamp down on, teeth gritting. It was so frustrating. His body was even betraying him and his cock had become hard between his stomach and the floor; everything Izumi was currently doing sent pleasured shivers up his spine. It felt good. But he didn’t want this!

After a few more moments, Izumi was pulling his fingers out and Makoto groaned at the lack of pressure. He had assumed that was it… Then the click of the lube cap was opened again and the elder was coating his length in lubricant, stroking himself over Makoto’s backside with a perverted smile. Izumi didn’t let Makoto stay laying for too long. Fucking him like this would be hardly comfortable. So with a swift movement, Izumi was moving his knees off of his legs and forcing him up on his knees, shoulders pliant and still on the floor since his arms were pinned back. 

“Yuu-kun, you look so good like this. So pretty and open for me..~” Izumi purred out, shifting his hips to line himself up properly with his hole. Makoto tried to speak, or at least protest with the call of Izumi’s name, but all the blonde felt was the  _ burning _ stretch of his cock spreading his sensitive walls apart and filling him up with that newly familiar pressure his body had been craving. Now Makoto really was gaping like a fish. It hurt and Izumi wasn’t exactly going easy on him. 

Perhaps it had been the long term need and desire that pushed Izumi’s movements on. The tight squeeze of  _ Makoto _ around him was more heavenly than he had ever anticipated. It was overwhelming and making his body tremble with excitement. Hands eagerly held him by the hips while Izumi took shallow thrusts into him. It was just short of a warmup, and with a heavy breath, Izumi seated himself fully inside. 

Makoto let out a cry at being filled suddenly so fast; wriggling back against Izumi almost desperately to try and find a proper position, hole clenching tight around the other. That cry had trailed off into a whimper, legs twitching from the stimulation of it all. Izumi chuckled. 

“Yuuuukun, it’ll only hurt the more you resist. Let Onii-chan make you feel good. Lose yourself to me.” He withdrew his hips to only keep the tip in just to press back in sharply; a moan escaped both parties. 

“Izu- ggh..” Makoto tried, feeling rather pathetic. He really couldn’t do anything. Tears were dripping down his cheeks from the flooding thoughts that he was letting his unit down when they needed him… all because he couldn’t fight back. He really was so weak and hated this. He couldn’t hang back much longer.

Izumi’s thrusts only got stronger from there, fingernails digging into the boy’s hipbones for purchase as he hit the deepest parts of Makoto and he was taking it with stride. It made him loosen up at least. Makoto even felt himself getting comfortable around him and subconsciously meeting his hips with every stroke inside of him. It was pitiful; giving into Izumi like this. His body practically moved on its own with Izumi, wanting to take more of Izumi. Would he really ever see his friends again?

… Did it matter?

Did any of this matter when Izumi was so deep in him and pounding away at his insides? Milking moans out of him like a needy cat in heat? Somehow, someway, Izumi even found his prostate—the pace fast and pleasuring. His mind swirled as the only thing Makoto was left focusing on was the feeling of Izumi fucking him boneless into the floor. Nothing else mattered. 

“Yuu-kun, you’re mine.. all mine..~” Wanton moans came from Makoto the more he was used, spreading his legs wider for the other and eagerly rocking himself back against Izumi’s thrusts. The sound of their skin smacking echoed throughout the loud room and Izumi was reaching to grasp a tight hold onto Makoto’s hair, forcing him to look towards the mirrored wall. “Do you see how beautiful you look right now? How Onii-chan is making you feel? You can see it now, can’t you?” 

He almost gasped at his reflection; cheeks stained pink and eyes blown out wide with lust. Izumi’s face of concentration, the way his body bounded forward with every sharp movement and sank right back onto Izumi’s cock with ease. Makoto saw it all; it was as if his body was made for him. 

He was Izumi’s. Or maybe he had always been. 

“O-Oniichan..” Makoto finally whimpered out, his own hard, neglected cock throbbing between his legs. The buildup in his tummy was intense and tears over spilled, biting down on his lower lip to lessen the moans escaping him. “Please.. more.. Onii-chan.. I can't take it much more..!” 

Izumi cooed at the nickname, licking over his lips as his hips adjusted to a slightly different angle to return back to his pace, cock hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust, aggressively chasing the sweet drag of Makoto clenching so deliciously around him. With a final cry, the shaking blonde was climaxing and staining the floor with white. His mind went numb then; tense yet immediately turning into a sulking mess after he came. 

Izumi didn’t stop however; he held up Makoto by the hips and fucked him through orgasm. The sting of his groin against Makoto’s ass was starting to burn, but Izumi refused to let up.. Not when they were so invested in each other and Makoto was finally accepting that he was his. He gave the boy a few more shattering thrusts and with another roll of his hips, Izumi was spilling with a groan inside of the younger. Sharp and shallow was all that Izumi could move while he rode out his orgasm and his mind went into overdrive of  _ finally  _ being able to claim Makoto like this. Makoto could only stiffen below as his insides were filled and coasted, grinding messily back against the small thrusts. It felt so good. It felt more than good. Being fucked into right after his sensitivities had been heightened during his own orgasm had him spurting the rest of his cum onto the floor, eyes rolling up. 

Izumi really had known him best, didn’t he?

Makoto‘s shaky legs finally gave out, uncaring if his legs smeared in his splattered cum. He was too beyond broken and dazed to even focus on anything except the warm heat of Izumi inside of him. 

Within the blink of an eye, that warmth was gone and Izumi was shuffling over to his clothes to retrieve his phone again. Makoto hadn’t registered what was going on and even when he shifted his glance to the side, the flash of the camera hardly bothered him. He just wanted his Oniichan back inside. 

A satisfying smile found its way onto Izumi’s features and he lowered a hand to Makoto’s ass to spread his hole apart, watching his own cum flood out of him before snapping a picture there as well. Blinking lazily, he waited for Izumi to come back into view and when he did, he was cupping Makoto’s face and stealing a kiss from his lips. 

“Onii-chan will be back soon, hm? I need to go buy you some new clothes and something to eat. Just stay here like a good boy, mmkay?” Izumi ruffled his hair slowly before standing up and redressing himself. Before he left, however, a blanket was brought out of the bag and draped over Makoto. He couldn’t respond; only his eyes could follow Izumi up and out the door and then he was left with an empty hole and too many thoughts. 

When Izumi would return, however, Makoto would no longer be where he was. 


End file.
